


In a Pickle

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, Post-World War I, Retirement, Sussex, Team Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Josie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlfeminist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangirlfeminist).



"Holmes, what on earth is that?" John was pointing at a recess of the Christmas tree. 

I put down my newspaper. "Ah, you've spotted it. Well done, Doctor." It had only taken him two days to notice it.

"I'm serious, is it— is it a pickle?"

"It is, indeed, a pickle." I got up from my chair and went to join him in front of the tree.

"And why, pray, is there a pickle hanging from that branch? Did you pickle it yourself?"

"Of course not," said I, slipping my arms around his waist. "I took it from the jar Mrs Harper brought us."

John covered my hands with his. "I think you're starting to lose it," he said fondly.

"It is one of my favourite whimsical American cultural nuances," I told him. "I have hidden the Christmas pickle, and you have found it. You have earned yourself a reward."

"What reward is that?" John asked, turning to look at me over his shoulder. He was smiling, despite the fact that we generally avoided talking about America. Now that the war was over, though, and we had made it out more or less intact, I thought he might not take it too hard.

"Usually it's food," said I, "but given the difficulty of the challenge, anything you want, my dear boy."


End file.
